Red Light District
by NotUrSquishy
Summary: The battle ground had been set this sleepy street was in for the long haul. Fine,If they wanted to play the would get a game they'd never forget. Dispatch was asking and she would answer. To bad they had forgotten her field reports where notoriously..eccentric. Trouble is back in town, soon she would be wearing her most favorite shade of red. WillxGrell , Grelliam


**[2015 TheyCallHerAvalon (wattpad)],**

**[2015NotUrSquishy(ffnet)],**

**[2015 Red (pseudo) for AsEasyAsBleeding (Archiveofourown) ]**

**These are the only names this fic should show up under if you find it elsewhere please report!**

Light grimly filtered down cast about by a graceful arching street lamp.

A equally graceful figure leaned casually against a grimy looking wall.

She was dressed in bright red. Clothing cut daringly short. A look that, anywhere else but this district, would have been scandalous. She also had what appeared to be striking crimson hair.

She watched quietly as the man wearily cast his gaze about.

As if he was expecting something else, anything else!

She waited as his gaze fell on her.

What was he hoping for?

Possibly, a sign or some other divine judgement?

More than likely to make sure there were no witnesses to the crime?

As if sleeping with a hooker was a crime.

Why else would a fellow, looking like that, be here?

Mused the lady.

The former was what , (if she were being honest) he was probably thinking.

She after all looked the part. To bad he would have to go elsewhere if he wants to receive such satisfaction.

Somehow, she felt the intense looking, suited brunette, wouldn't be interested anyway, even if she offered.

Unless? No, he stood out far too much. This has to be who she is seeking. He was more of a ruffled cat then a sore thumb. She wondered how badly he would sneer if his hand so much as grazed the filthy wall she leaned on.

After a moment of this waiting, (poised as he was a step before leaving the sidewalk) the business man seemed to reach a decision.

The lenses of his glasses shown reflecting in the dim light he straightened a bit and calmly strode across the street.

His shoes had barely touched down on the sidewalk before he was mercilessly accosted by earlier mentioned shady female character.

It did not come in the way you might expect.

But rather the lady, hindered by the scantiness of her outfit, somehow managed to trip.

So not as graceful in action as appearance he noted.

A reflex reaction, anyone would have caught her.

That was what he was telling himself..

Of course it was only a reflex action (not the tantalizing sweep of shocking red hair and creamy exposed neck, was that a choker? ) that made him catch her.

Anything else was out of the question an entirely to far from acceptable.

"Excuse me miss?" He tried " But I'm in a rather hurry would you be ever so kind as to release me ?"

"Oh yes." She fluttered her lashes and he had the distinct feeling of corned prey.

"Could I ever."

Poor fellow she thought, if she had been capable of such.

For he hadn't yet managed to slip fully from her tenacious attack. In those precious minutes she'd already garnered his wallet and most the paper dollars there.

Leaving him with scarce few large notes to his billfold.

She almost felt bad, almost, being the key word.

Really he should have known better, this was london and that was not his wallet, that much she knew.

For his part the man had not started whacking on her but seemed bewildered as how to go about dislodging her from his person.

Finally he gave a sigh and stood stock still causing them to nearly go tumbling down due to her overzealous wild movement.

Face to face with the man she gulped and offered a slight smile.

He continued to stare rather unswervingly down at her with eyes, harsh as glacier hewn ice.

Eyes so intense, they practically caused her to melt into a gooey mess of a heap.

One full body shudder and a "Hello there." Later she had composed herself enough for speech.

"You know " , she began arching a brow when it seemed he was unwilling to speak.

"It is customary to offer a name or exchange greetings with someone you have recently met and didn't previously know"

Blankly he looked at her.

What didn't Mr. Tall Dense &amp; Handsome understand? Why were the pretty ones always dumb as a pigeon?

Well they had said he would be stiff and uptight. But seriously this was almost painful to watch.

Perhaps she'd better spell it out? How many ways where there to give the code?

She'd best try! Exasperated she went for a more volatile approach those worked better for her any way.

"Especially" she punctuated the word with a finger jab directly to his chest than rather daintily for someone who had so violently bowled him over.

She dared to Lean in close taking advantage of his haphazard grip and draw in a sultry tone "Big strong tall men like you".

A Brief pause is needed to lick her cherry red lips. At the exact same time keen eyes traveled downwards. Completely taking in his measure all the while followed by tricky hands that nimble grasp his suit like claws. Cat like indeed.

" I just bet your big everywhere" she practically purred rubbing herself against him like a over eager. Secretly feeling for concealed weapons. Her hand ghosted over the tell-tale lump of a knife hilt and he quickly hardly disguised a flinch.

She laughed low and throaty, how cute a amateur.

"In Fact why don't you show me ?" leaving nothing to the imagination about what she meant.

He made the wise decision to tactfully disengage himself from the tangle of limbs while simultaneously stopping her current downward progress. It was no easy feet.

If he ever had the inclination to let go and ditch a case it was now. The meeting couldn't be worth all this trouble. Could it? He'd just find another street corner and no that was out of character from him. It must have been this ...Situation that he found unsettling.

The man had liked her.

Liked staring at her pert lips.

That lasted all but two minutes till she started talking.

Then all manner of uncouth filth spewed out.

However, he had never failed a mission yet and was not inclined to lose a lead on account of something as petty as dislike.

It didn't mean he still wasn't utterly disgusted with her, himself, this place and lack of control.

Rather on the contrary himself from inwardly recoiling in abject horror.

Besides he had long ago stopped listening to the man. That path only lead you astray. He remembered the old coda. The one bit of advice you had to cling to in the heart of the night.

Focus on the job, everything else will fall into place he silently recited.

It was a stable plan.

He tried he truly did but she grew more forward every minute no second.

"Have you no shame " He barked out behind a yelp.

Finally snapping under the understandable pain and tension brought on by a rather zealous ass grope.

Pleased to have regained his attention she grinned.

"Why have shame when you can have fun" she dived in for another grab, he skillfully stepped aside.

"Because," He reiterated still dancing out of reach.

Keenly aware they were in full view of any who might look on the street " shame allows some of us to have a form of public decency"

She blinked "Decency aren't you a riot and a half in the making".

The woman if one could call her that let out a dignified snort finding the whole matter entirely to funny from his perspective..

Her laughter rang out like church choir bells with a maniacal deep edge.

How unfairly pleasant and albeit fittingly chilling for someone so obviously innocent as her.

About ready to shove of and take his leave of her, but for his mother's teachings ringing in his ears.

He forceful polite asked " If you're no longer in need of any more help I'll Just be on my way."

"Sugar the only way to help me would be if you bought a night"

She said in painful restatement of B-movie prostitutes everywhere.

"It seems we are at an impasse then" He eventually bit out.

"Ha! As if honey." Will scowled in distaste, what was with the pet names? Laying it on a bit thick he thought suspicious. He was nearly late this all was a touch too convenient for his taste.

Now he was just being paranoid.

Futile though this conversation was he felt the urge to reply to bring back that mischief he'd seen dance in her eyes. Besides it was just to see if she relay was what she seemed.

He placed his attention back on to the conversation.

" Your first mistake is that you say that like you actually do.."

"As though I actually what Miss?" He impatiently questioned relay this was taking to long.

"As though you actually care"

"I do care, your rather appalling lack of moral. I'm not sure what drove you to this but, you must be able to get a job somewhere.

To be frank I do believe anyone would be concerned." He seriously answered. If that didn't get rid of her he didn't know what else would.

"You're the one standing on the same street as me! In this neighborhood, I'm simply doing my job. If it makes you feel any better, I'm just offering a service like any other business.

You're in the Red light district if you hadn't noticed! I can't see how, attire being kind of dead give away."

" You still could be more discreet about it. Do be aware of the delicate sensibilities of others. Take more courtesy in your propositioning. I know it might be hard to restrain you more baser animalistic urges.

So fueled as they often are in such an already dirty place such as this. Therefore I applaud you by all means continue on you current path.. " He stated proudly. Making sure to smugly adjusting his glasses from where they had slipped down his nose.

It was an utterly pompous motion only serving to setting her off further.

If he thought he was going to get away with speaking to her like that, he was sadly mistaken.

Besides it would be amusing to rip into him. She couldn't start literally killing people yet, word would have to do.

"Well you have a lot of nerve. " She started her voice a dangerous growl such that he knew he had just made a grave mistake and was in all kinds trouble.

" Sue me if I didn't think we were close enough to have a bosom buddies come to Jesus moment with each other."

He winced able to tell now that religion had entered the picture, things were only going to get worse.

He was not by any stretch disappointed.

"By all means lets share in the love of the Holy son and father! "

He figured her done with her outburst till he noticed she had only been pretending to think about it.

Before with faked enthusiasm starting up again.

"Oh I know! Yes pretty please lets praise and forgive the fact an educated filthy creature like myself exists."

She waved her hands about-face twisted in an expression of supreme outrage.

He went to interject clearly things where being blown out of proportion.

But is was too late the redhead had already gotten worked up and was showing no signs of stopping her triad anytime soon.

"So what if I'm a hooker?"

"Then Propositioning as you so kindly called it's what I do."

"Which I'm not, a hooker that is or proportioning you thank-you-very-much. "

"Frankly" She vehemently spat back his word "even if I was that no reason to treat me as a..a." She growled in frustration searching for the word " lesser being or with such disrespect"

" I'm out here dressed in drag trying to chat up a guy who was kind enough to save me from french kissing the concrete with my face. Who as luck would have it turns out is a right prat!

The whole weight of her fury made clear crashed down sending him reeling.

Training had not ready him for the wrath of a woman scorned.

" Why, yes I think frank about sums it up! So no, to answer your question I don't care if you think it immoral." She nearly spat the word out.

"I am who I am and always will be."

He kept his Face stoic as he caught the implied unlike you.

" So do forgive me sir if I'm proud and brave enough to show it ".

She ended with an outraged huff.

He had been well and truly ashamed. By this street corner ornament man playing dress up no less.

Not that he had a problem with the man part not that the other would know after how he'd been acting.

To his surprise she did not saunter away but, proceded to try to glare him into submission.

Somewhat cowed he had to admit it was working.

She was a vicious creature when riled.

Him?. Her? His? He floundered for a minute how does one properly address a drag queen? The redheads hair was messy and disheveled. Either way the dress had slipped down about one curved shoulder showing off delicious prominent collar bone.

How would he? she? This was not the time for minor details to get in the way such as gender. Look without that dress bent over his.

Bad thoughts as Ronald called them. He mustn't think bad thoughts about the unsuspecting transsexual.

He harshly reprimanded himself. Where had he even come up with- never mind. Quickly he shoved such idea's away to be examined sometime not this millennia, well maybe alone when

Mercifully he is drawn from those thoughts by her voice. "Now I'm sure you didn't mean all that, so how about this? You apologize and we can start over" she implored him. "Fresh, no harm no fowl.'

In retrospect perhaps he had been a bit too harsh? He wasn't willing to apologize. He was after all in the right.

No amount of beauty appeal would change that.

She? He? for now he would stick to she unless corrected out loud had assaulted him and gone on to scold him. that last bit was well deserved the instigation of it was still entirely her fault. If she hadn't baited him so. If it hadn't been such a trying day.

If... He could go on and on.

But amends no matter how grudgingly must be made, survival of the case said they had to.

Now, he wasn't sure there even was a case any more.

He drew his stare back from where it had landed purely by accident on her lips again.

He mentally shook his head bit back a grin and swallowed some pride.

"Fresh" he agreed stretching out his hand to shake.

She dove in for a hug instead and he reluctantly welcomed her back into his arms and admittedly reluctantly relinquished her.

The "Why Hello there" she offered was reminiscent of earlier but what came after was not. She tossed a stray bit of hair back over her shoulder in a practiced movement and to his agony and relief fixed her dress strap.

" My name is Grell I've been waiting all night for the right man to come along, now yours is?"

Upon noticing his hesitance she no Grell as he must now think of her spoke "Yes you don't expect me to call you rude prat do you? My bad forgive me " She jokingly mocked " How does just prat sound?'

He sighed in defeat letting himself be goaded.

Least this way they can't say he just gave information away.

"William...William T. Spears." He said on impulse. Hastily he added, " But William will do".

"Fancy that. Hmm " She hummed.

Morbidly curious about what could spread look like that over Grell's face.

He watched as she pulled out an oddly familiar black leather pocket-book.

" Because," She improperly began smugness making him uncomfortable. " It doesn't match the name you have in your wallet"

"What! You stole my wallet I hardly think that's grounds for-"

She had the gall to disrupt him once more for the second time that evening..

"Your wallet? Well alright, finders keepers besides you took it first. No reason to get in a huff about it. Leave the past is in the past. It's all only sentiments! Will my dear you see, as I said I've been waiting for the right man".

He made a yes get to the point already gesture, by far already frustrated with the monster of a meeting and her.

"Because, I have a message I'm supposed to give him.

Yes I have it right here in my.. She trailed off.

Grell looked at him expression some how a mixture sheepish and coy.

He startled watched as she began to reach down her dress front.

"Sorry about this." She began noting his terrified face. " Excuse me if you haven't yet noticed its in a certain concealed place." She somehow managed to shrug even with a hand still awkwardly caught in the clothing. "Well lets just say I'm disinclined to put out on the first date. When you haven't even bought me a drink first. Its tacky"

Perish the thought.

William silently quipped though he didn't add further comment, having taken a sudden interest in the surrounding brick architecture.

Bemused eyes met his "I'm going to get undressed as I previously stated before"

"Yes "

"Will, your going to have to leave. Unless you promise not to peak?"

She gleefully winked.

"I wouldn't dream of it" He lied.

Grell pouted then her lips shaped into a feral smile.

"Guess I'm going to have to work harder next time then."

"Right" Will carefully said "I'll just Leave you to it"

"You just do that William, you just do that. Trust me you're in good hands ".

She gave him a little shooing wave he took it as a signal for making a hasty withdrawal to another direction.

It was not an escape but a strategic retreat. He consoled himself.

Her statement coiled itself around him. The withheld promise of illicit things twisted about his gut.

Grell could have sworn Williams ears where tinted as crimson as her hair at the tips.

Though it might have been the ill lighting .

Either way this was going to be fun!

She hadn't had such an exciting play thing in years.

Dispatch relay had outdone themselves, and put everyone in a right pickle and all on her account.

She snickered somewhat delighted at the prospect.

If they wanted her back that badly all they really had to do, was say so!

Instead they sent this desk jockey with a riding crop stuck permanently up his rear.

How in the world was she supposed to get him in without the others making him for a brown noser on sight?

He smelled of cop practically stank to high heavens of bureaucrat.

She had her work cut out for her alright.

Nobody said it was easy she was a professional. This would serve as a great warm up in the interment before returning to the organization.

It was one thing to work for them, another to be them.

He would learn either that or he would die.

One thing was for sure, everything was about to get a lot more interesting in this little red light district.

The battle ground had been set this sleepy street was in for the long haul.

Fine,If they wanted to play the would get a game they'd never forget.

Dispatch was asking and she would answer. To bad they had forgotten her field reports where notoriously..eccentric.

Trouble is back in town, soon she would be wearing her most favorite shade of red.


End file.
